What The Rain Brings
by VampireApple
Summary: She is waiting in the cold rain for her loved one. Will he come? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Kitty: I'm writing this while I'm sick, so I guess I fits. And Falls asleep due to Night Quill Zzzzzzzzzz

Poky: see this I'll be taking over this fic now. Muhahahahaha! I'll make Anna fall for some one like Ren or Horo Horo!

Pocky: Too late. sends in chapie Kitty wrote

Poky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pocky: Sorry big bro. Hehe,

Disclaimer: Kitty don't own Shaman King.

What The Rain Brings

_Chapter One_, **Coming Home**

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. It seemed every one in Tokyo was safe and dry in their home, but not her. No, she was out side waiting, in the rain, cold. Waiting for him.

She looked about sixteen, her shoulder length blond hair soaking, sticking to her face. Her simple dress not very warm. She took off her prayer beads and put them on her lap. Then, she undid her bandana from around her neck and wrapped it around her shoulders, put her necklace back on.

Despite every thing, waiting for what seemed like days, the rain, the cold, she was happy and hopeful. Though her face didn't show it, her black eyes did, glowing with welcoming warmth. Hearing a bus, she turns her head to the south.

She whispers a name, but the rain cares it up the dark cloudy sky. As people get off, she looks for him. Then, she spots him, the last off.

He's the same age as her, messy brown bangs falling in his calm black eyes, damping from the rain. A lazy smile play across his lips. Head phones in a pocket of his green pants, white shirt the same always.

She runs to him, they hold each other in a tight embrace, for a while, standing in the rain. She didn't want the moment to end. She took in the scent of his hair and shirt, of him.

She pulled back, ever so slightly, muttering something softly, but he could hear her. It was a soft 'I love you." He murmured the some thing back to her. She moved closer to him again. A little bit later, he felt her shiver. He soon realized she had fallen asleep; he picked her up and started the long walk him.

When he finally reached their home, she was shivering badly and he was sneezing. He went inside, to the living room where he sent her on the couch. He went to find some blankets and pillows. When he found them, he put one pillow under her head and another next to her. He laid down next to her and pulled the blankets over them.

"Good night Anna," he whispered, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Kitty: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz still sleeping

Poky: I could still change the guy to Ren or Horo Horo. evil smile

Pocky:... Why would Ren or Horo have head phones?

Poky:... I'd make it work.

Pocky: I'll make sure it don't.

Poky: Stupid dog.

Pocky: Stupid cat! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Zzzzzzzzzzz still sleeping

Pocky: Wow, she must be really sick.

Poky: Yah….. Guess this means we can write the fic like we want.

Pocky: Kitty already wrote the fic and that's what we're posting.

Poky: Then, I'll do the thanks-to-reviewers.

Pocky: And too ya'll reviewers, sorry there was a long wait. Kitty was really sick and we needed to take care of her. But she's getting better.

**hannah-asakura**- Yes, Kitty is a big fan of YxA too. But, I'd like to make it funny and pair her up with Ren, or Horo, but Pocky won't let me. Thanks for the review. gives candy

Yohna- Yes, like I told Hannah-asakura, Kitty is a fan of YxA too, and so is Pocky. They won't let me change it. I would just do it for humor, for I too am a YxA fan.

Disclaimer: Kitty don't own Shaman King.

What The Rain Brings

_Chapter Two_, **Sick**

Anna was the first to awake. She slowly opened her eyes, then quickly closed them. Then open, then close, open, close. She almost went back to sleep, when something dawned on her. She sat up quickly, giving her self a headache, and looked around.

_I thought I was out side, in the rain. In his strong, warm arms. Where is he? _

She looked down to her side, she found him. His arm was around her waist, well, it had been. It was now a lot lower around her hips. A light blush came over he face and she slowly stood up. She went to the kitchen to boil some water for coco and ramon.

She heard a little "mep!" and turned to the doorway of the kitchen. The shy, blushing face of Tamao.

"Tamao, I didn't know you were here. I thought you went over to Horo Horo's," she stated, with a slight glare.

Tamao blushed harder from the glare. "W… well, I forgot my toothbrush and I can here to get it. Then , I found you and Yoh on the couch and I called Horo to tell him I would just stay here. I'm sorry!"

"Well, I guess it's" sneeze "okay, just" cough "this once," Anna said, before getting in a coughing fit.

Poor Tamao didn't know what to do. Finally she ran and got a cup of water for her. When she was done, Tamao helped Anna to a chair.

"Thank you," Anna said.

"Anna, are you feeling well?" Tamao asked like a mother hen. "Let me go get the thermometer. I think your sick."

"I do NOT get" _cough cough cough_ "sick!" she started, but broke into another coughing fit.

Tamao refilled her cup, gave it to her and when to get the thermometer. When Tamao came back, she put it in Anna's mouth.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tamao took the thermometer from Anna's mouth. "It's one zero one point three. You have a fever. Go lay on the couch."

"But his sleeping on the couch."

"Anna, where" Achoo Achoo Achoo" did you go?" a voice asked from the living room.

Tamao smirked. "Now he's not."

Kitty: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Poky: Yes, I know it's weird to have a smirking Tamao. I don't know what Kitty was thinking.

Pocky: Nor do I.

Poky: Wow. We agree on some thing.

Pocky: And there was not blood shed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz BEVERS AND BUCKS! Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Pocky: Wow, Kitty got a lot of reviews. She'll be happy. But we should get the reviews cuz she is sleeping!

Poky: Yeah, but I think this chapie will scare them off.

Pocky: You are then one that lost the book!.

Poky: Yah, and you were the one that wrote such a bad chapie.

Pocky: T.T Just thank the reviewers!

**YamiandAnzu4ever**- No, Kitty still has a few more chapies comeing. Thanks for the review.

**XchibixGurlX**- Kitty would say thank you, but shes sleeping. So I'll say it for her, thank you.

**itako no shaman**- Pocky thinks so too. Thanks for the review.

**YamiandAnzu4ever**- Funny? I didn't think it was funny, but thanks.

**hannah-asakura**- You'll have to wait and find out!

**Vash**- Thanks, I'll tell Kitty when she wakes up.

**Yohna**- Well, Kitty had already written this fic in a note book, she's just lazy on writing it.

**Mrs. Manta Oyamada**- Sorry, Kitty can't write long chapies.

What The Rain Brings

_Chapter Two_, **Sick**

He was not feeling good at all. Nope. His head hurt, his throat hurt and he felt like sneezing non-stop. He didn't really know where he was and to top it all off, he didn't know where Anna went to.

So, he tried to call for her. "Anna, where" Achoo Achoo Achoo "did you go?"

He waited a moment and heard footsteps. He tried to sand up, but fell down. Tamao soon came into the room and he lay down.

"Anna is sick too and I'm going to make sure you both get rest," she stated simply. She turned on her heel and walked right back out.

She came back with in a few minutes, leading a protesting Anna.

"Tamao, I'm fine, really, I am," Anna kept saying.

"Yes, and pigs can fly," she replied.

IN CANADA

A little boy with purple hair and green eyes ran into a big pink house. "Mommy! Daddy let the flying pigs out again!"

"Get the penguins to round them up!" a voice yelled back.

"Alright!

BACK TO JAPAN

Tamao had use some force to push Anna onto the couch. Yoh, bring of little help, was half asleep and talking to himself about taking over the world. After ten minutes of struggling, Anna finally sat down.

"Tamao, where is the remote? My shows are on," Anna said, looking at Tamao.

"Here you are," Tamao said, giving Anna the remote. Anna turned on the t.v and Tamao went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Poky: Pocky, I think we killed it. ()pokes fic() Yup, it's dead.

Pocky: Poky, did we look in Kitty's room for the book?

Poky: No…

Both: ()look at each other and run to Kitty's room()


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Poky: How long will that Nye quill last?

Pocky: No idea, but at lest we found the book.

Poky: Yah, I can't believe you didn't think of looking under the bed.

Pocky: You could have thought of it too! Just thank the reviewers.

**Yohna**- Yes, they will be in the same room… and maybe more.

**itako no shaman**- Yes, I think Anna can be very stubborn, a lota times.

What The Rain Brings

_Chapter Four_, **Time on the Couch**

For a long time Anna watched TV and Yoh was still talking to himself about taking over the world with sporks. They fell asleep after about three hours. They some how had gotten entangled in each other. Yoh had his arms around Anna's middle and his head on her chest. Anna was lying on her back with her arms around Yoh's neck. This would only happen when they where sick.

Yoh was the first to wake up. He wasn't quite sure why thoughts of flaming sporks were running thought his head or where he was for that matter. He opened one eye and saw some of Anna's face and a lot of, er, other parts of Anna. He quickly closed it, though.

"Yoh? Anna? Are you wake?" A soft voice called.

Yoh silently cured Tamao for interrupting his little 'moment' with Anna. He reopened his eye. "Yeah, I'm up. What is?"

"Oh, dinners ready. I'll leave you to wake up Anna," Tamao said with a small smile. She turned and left for the kitchen.

Yoh_ tried_ to sit up, but Anna had a very strong grip on his neck. He tried rolling over, but forgot one very impotent thing. The couch ends. He fell off the side, with Anna falling on top of him.

"Ouch," Yoh muttered.

Anna hadn't even stirred. He tried again he get her arms off on his neck, but Anna can be _very_ strong when she wants to be. Five minutes proved futile. He ended up flat on his back with Anna right on top of time, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Anna, please get up, your choking me," he whispered.

"What is it, Yoh?" Anna asked sleepily.

"When did you get up?"

"Donno. Go back to sleep."

"Anna? Could you get off me? I can't breath very well."

"Fine," she muttered. It was only after her got off him, did she realize how close they were. "Yoh? How did we get like this?"

Yoh thought back to how they where when he first woke up. Anna would kill him if she found out. "Um… We where sleeping side by side, on the couch, and you where holding me neck. Then Tamao told me dinner was ready and I tried to get you off me?"

"Oh." Normally, Anna would have thought he wasn't telling her every thing, which he wasn't, but she was sick and wasn't thinking right. "Lets eat then."

The two walked into the empty kitchen to eat dinner. When they were done, they went back on the couch to watch some more TV.

Poky: I'm glad we found the book.

Pocky: Yah. Only one more chapie to go.

Poky: Do you think Kite will wake up be the end of the fic?

Both: Nah.

Kitty: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz THE PANGUNES ARE COMEING! THE PANGUNES ARE COMEING! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty: zzzzzzzzzzz () Wakes up () I'm writing this while I'm sick, so I guess I fits. And I will tell ya'll that this fic is prewritten, so up-dates should be fast.

Pocky: Kitty! () tackles her() Your up! I'm so happy! Poky and I wrote the fic while you where asleep!

Poky: And we even got a few reviews.

Kitty: I was sleeping? I'll thank the reviews and read the chapies ya'll posted then

**Daaku Fearii**- Yes, you found out. I'm a very bad speller. Even with spell check. Thank you for the reviews! ()gives candy ()

-Thank you, I will. () gives candy ()

**Vash**- That's okay. Thank you for reviewing. () Gives candy()

**itako no shaman**- I will, thank you. () Gives candy()

**Yohna**- Yes, Penguins. My best friend loves 'em, so I put them in for him. Sorry if I made Yoh seem like a prev. () gives candy ()

**Sunami Silverblade:** Thank you for reading. I'm still working on reading your fics to. () gives candy ()

What The Rain Brings

_Chapter Five_, **Better**

After a few hours of watching TV, the couple had fallen asleep. This time both were sitting up, but Anna had her head on Yoh's shoulder. All was peaceful in the house, for a few hours any way.

Some time around one in the morning, three people tiptoed into the house. Two of these people had blue hair and the other had bright pink. After running into a few thing because it was so dark, they finally found what they were looking for.

Back mail… Er, Yoh and Anna.

"Horo, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, they're sick," the pink hair one said.

"Hay, you shouldn't have told me then," the one called Horo said. He then pulled out a camera and started to snap pictures. "Black mail for life! This is gonna be so good!"

"Horo, I want you to only show them to friends… And Hao if you can find him. I wonder what he'd pay for black mail on them?" The other blue hair person said.

"That's a good idea. I could get a lota yen from him!" Horo said with a smile. "I think I've got enough. Let's go."

The three people tiptoed back out side, with Horo only running into three walls two tables, five doors and a chair.

Hours later, Yoh woke up with a start. Not knowing what woke him up, he looked around. Seeing nothing, he looked down at his shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes. Going back into a light doze, he dreamed of Anna and their wedding day.

Yoh awoke again to a sharp pain in his side. He opened his eyes to see Anna looking at him. Their lips inches away from each other.

"Are you feeling better?" Anna whispered, seeming almost afraid to be heard.

"Yes." With that said, Yoh kissed the lips in front of him. The kiss went deep fast, both people enjoying it. They finally broke apart.

"We could make it to school." Anna pointed out.

"Should we go?"

"I think it would be a good idea."

The pair walked hand-in-hand to school, with Anna glaring at any one who looked longer then ten seconds. Then they reached school; there were posters everywhere. Anna let go of Yoh's hand to get a better look. She soon turned around, yelling one name that struck the thing know as fear into said person's heart.

"HORO HORO!"

Yoh smiled as he watched his Anna go looking for his friend to kill him. He walked over to the poster, wanting to see what got his Anna so mad. He grinned when he saw it, looking around to make sure on one was looking, he took the poster and put it in his pocket.

Pocky: There you go, the end.

Poky: I think we did a good job.

Kitty: Yes, you did. For any one who cares, there is a little info about the fic. Feel free to skip. The poster was a pic of Yoh and Anna, Anna was on Yoh's lap, they both had their arms around each other. Anna had her head on Yoh's chest and Yoh had is chin on Anna's head.

**THE FIC:** I wrote this fic over a year and a half ago. I've rewritten it many times to make it better. The only part I've ever kept the same would be the 1st and 2nd chapters. I really don't like to read romance, but I'm pretty good at writing it, if I do say so myself. I wanted to add in some humor, and that's, I think, what's killed the fic. This was just another drafted of the fic. I will rewriter it again, and most likely post it on In that version I'll have to find a way to add in some ghosts, or at lest Amidamaru. XoX This is the first time I posted a version of this fic on or anywhere. I did have a one-shot that I put in my county fair, and it got a blue ribbon. (But I had to change the names and looks of the people) I could e-mail any one that version if they wanted it. Thank you any one and every one who read this fic!


End file.
